masterofmagicfandomcom-20200216-history
Black Wind
| rarity = Rare | type = Instant Spell | casting_cost = | research_cost = | effects = Each inside each unit in the targeted enemy stack must Resistance at a penalty of or be destroyed instantly. }} Black Wind is a Rare Instant Spell belonging to the realm. It may only be cast on the overland map, and must be targeted at an enemy army stack. For the base Casting Cost of , the spell forces each individual within each unit in the targeted stack to make a Resistance roll, at a penalty of . Any Figure that fails this roll is instantly destroyed. Effects Black Wind infects a targeted enemy army stack with a magically-fueled disease. Any in this stack that fails to Resist this disease is instantly killed by it. Killing Figures When Black Wind is cast on an enemy army stack, each individual within each unit in this stack must make a separate Resistance roll, while suffering from a temporary penalty. Any that fails its roll is instantly destroyed, regardless of how healthy it is, and regardless of any immunities it might possess. If a unit loses all of its remaining figures, the entire unit is destroyed. Note that units possessing a Resistance score of at least are completely immune to this spell, as they cannot possibly fail their Resistance rolls. Units with will automatically be completely destroyed - though should not be possible on the overland map. Also note that, despite logical reasoning, creatures possessing Death Immunity are not immune to Black Wind, and will have to make their Resistance rolls like any other unit. Finally, an interesting point is that if the targeted army stack is a garrison guarding an enemy Town, none of the town's citizens are killed off. The disease caused by Black Wind appears to only affect actual units. Usage Black Wind may only be cast on the overland map, for a basic Casting Cost of . It must be targeted at a visible enemy army stack. Once the spell is cast, the game will show an animation of a dark cloud, resembling the shape of a skull, enveloping the targeted stack. The results of the spell are not reported - it is up to the player to manually check the enemy stack's losses by right-clicking it to see a breakdown of the remaining units. To tell how many figures were lost from any unit, it is necessary to engage the stack in battle (there is no other feedback on this available in the game). Any unit that loses all of its figures to the spell will disappear. If all units in the stack are destroyed this way, the entire stack disappears from the overland map. Acquisition As a Rare spell, Black Wind may become available to any Wizard who possesses at least Spellbooks. However, its availability during the game is not guaranteed unless the Wizard acquires at least Spellbooks. Customized Wizards possessing Spellbooks at creation time may choose this spell as one of their default spells before starting the game, in which case the spell will already be researched and available for casting immediately on the first turn. Wizards with to Spellbooks have a random chance of being able to Research Black Wind during the game. The chance for this spell to appear for research increases with the number of Spellbooks the Wizard possesses or obtains during gameplay. With or Spellbooks, the spell is guaranteed to appear for Research at some point, if it is not already available for casting. Black Wind has a base Research Cost of . With at least Spellbooks, the Black Wind spell may be acquired as a reward for winning encounters in creature Lairs, Towers, et cetera, or when conquering the Fortress of a rival wizard who has already researched this spell. Strategy Black Wind is exceptionally potent for weakening or even destroying an enemy army - especially if that army contains many units with low Resistance scores. Armies comprised mainly of Normal Units are often much more susceptible. Since the spell forces each individual in each unit to make a separate roll, Black Wind is much more cost-effective when cast at a larger army, and especially if that army contains plenty of . As mentioned above, always remember that enemy units with high Resistance may completely ignore this spell. The best time to use Black Wind on an enemy army stack is immediately prior to attacking it. The weakened stack can put up less of a fight - and in especially lucky circumstances may get completely wiped out. Category:Instant Spells Category:Death